La vie d'un marginal
by toxx1k
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Alexis, un jeune qui vivra bien des déboires...


La vie d'un marginal  
  
Je m'apelle Alexis Laforce. J'ai 15 ans. J'écris ce journal, parce que je dois l'écrire. C'est M.Cheever, le psycologue de l'école, qui croit que je pourrai m'extérioriser et me socialiser...Enfin je sais plus trop. M.Cheever, je ne l'aime pas. On va revenir à lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois raconter ma vie, mes goûts, mes journées, qui m'ont amenés à être forcer de rendre visite au psycologue à toutes les semaines. Autant commencer par le commencement...  
  
Je suis quelqu'un de marginal. J'ai les cheveux turquoises et bouclés. Il ne faut pas faire attention, je change de couleur à chaque fois. Quand j'ai un peu d'argent sous la main, je m'achète une nouvelle teinture. C'est un peu ma manière de briser la routine. Je suis en secondaire 2, pour la 2ème fois. Et oui, j'ai doublé l'année dernière. J'ai déconné toute l'année. Je buvais sans cesse de l'alcool. J'étais alcoolique. Je vous mens pas, j'en avais besoin à chaque jour. À toutes les pauses, mes amis pouvaient me voir en boire dans ma fidèle bouteille de vodka. Pour les ignorants, c'est un alcool à 40%. Qui brule la gorge et vous amène plus tard des problèmes de digestion...J'y reviendrais plus tard cela aussi. Pour en revenir à l'année dernière, à tout les vendredis, je sortai avec ma clique et je buvais. Je buvais jusqu'à ne plus être capable de mes tenirs sur mes 2 pattes et entrer en rampant à la maison, dans ma famille d'accueil. J'ai oublier de précier, je suis en famille d'accueil. Ma mère est morte du cancer, et mon père bah...Il était alcoolique (ah, l'hérédité), toxicomane et il me battait. La famille, c'est ce qu'il ya de mieux! Je suis une personne très sarcastique, autant vous prévenir tout de suite. Donc j'était en famille d'accueil. Je reste jamais dans la même bien longtemps. Au bout de 2 semaines, je rentre soit saoul, soit gelé comme une balle, ou bien l'école apelle. Disons que je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler élève modèle. Absolument pas. J'ai des amis, enfin, des connaissances. Je ne fais pas confiance à beaucoup de gens. Rare sont ceux qui me connaissent vraiment. La vérité, c'est que je ne me suis jamais montrer à nu devant quelqu'un. J'ai toujours jouer un rôle. Par peur de ne pas être accepter, j'imagine.  
  
Je vais à l'école Paul Robillard, à Montréal. C'est une école secondaire, avec environ 700 élèves. Nous sommes peu, ce qui signifie que les rumeurs partent vite. À l'entrée, il y a un détecteur de métal. Histoire de faire peur à ceux qui voudrait s'amuser avec des fusils j'imagine...C'est arrivé une seule fois, mais c'est arriver quand même. Un mec de secondaire 5 est arriver avec une arme à feu pour faire peur à un professeur. Tout le monde a eu très peur, jusqu'à temps qu'ils réalisent que c'était un faux. Mais ca a tout de même fait jasé. Nous avont même passer à la télévision! Depuis ce petit incident, notre école n'a pas une très bonne réputation et manque de fonds. J'ignore pourquoi.  
  
Je réside dans un quartier peu convoité dans Montréal Nord, qui est parsemé de gagnes de rues. Nombre d'entre eux sont des trafficants de drogue, exploitent des jeunes filles et font du vandalisme. Vous les regardez, et ils vont venir vous arranger le portrait. Je le sais, j'ai déjà été membre. Et c'est parti pour un autre flashback...  
  
Mon père était un trafficant de drogue très connu, que tout le monde craignait. Il pouvait en un coup de fil appeler engager un motard pour qu'il vienne vous arranger le portrait. C'est pourquoi tout le monde le respectait, lui et sa famille. Quand je suis entrer à Paul Robillard, il y a 3 ans, tout pleins d'étudiants connaissait déjà ma famille. Je n'ai donc jamais eu de problèmes d'intégrité. Ils avaient tous peur. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu être moi même. J'ignore toujours si les gens viennent me parler pour me parler, ou parce qu'ils veulent être assurés de se faire défendre...C'est pourquoi je joue toujours un rôle. Ca m'amène à des répulsions émotives...je sais plus trop en faite, il faudra que je redemande à ce bon vieux M.Cheever. 


End file.
